


Something Blue

by zaidnovi



Series: Vows That Never Where [2]
Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, if you can call them that, season 6 ending, spoilers sort off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship evolves, but really how far do they really intent to go, before the skeletons on their closets finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarvingMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingMe/gifts).



"I would have kept you, forever,

but we had to sever

It ended for both of us,

faster than a...

Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in

I'm losing control now, and without you I..."- _30 Seconds to Mars_

_Something Blue_

* * *

 

 

He never thought it could happen, for starters, he didn't even had the heart to give yet the Angel had seemed to soak through all his barriers. It started as a game nothing more, it turned into a passion, and it was fine, it was fun, it was a way to relieve stress. But something changed and Crowley can seem to put his finger on it, when it happen, how it happen… Why. The sex intercourse was the cherry on the cake, Castiel never seems full or tired of it and the King, well we already know how the King likes to play. After the heated kiss, session of making out occupied most of their free time, and then Castiel would go back and fight his war, and come back stressed once more.

They jump in the sack when they least expect it, and yet it just happens no itinerary, no big demonstrations of desire, just simple need. For a while, they are okay with it, or, at least, both parties pretend to be until it happens. Castiel is sweating on top of him and has used the name of his father in vain more than once now. The bed is sinking, the sheets are sticky now, at least, the ones that decided not to fall off. They haven't seen each other in almost a week, and the times he had Castiel has insisted on discussing strategies. However the Angel remains a mystery to Crowley, at one point his pointing at a map the next one Crowley is being shoved into next wall hungry lips covering his, his clothes being tear up by impatient hands. The first time around was rough, got stabbed by one of the pens on top of his desk, the second time they actually made it to the bedroom, the bed not so much, Castiel vessel is most likely to have carpet burns on his back.  
By the time, they make it to the actual bed the roughs sex has turned into something tamer. Castiel eyes are closed when the words escape his mouth, he would not even notice if not for Crowley movements come into a halt.  
“I am sorry?”  
“I am sorry, what?”- Castiel gives him a disoriented stare, mostly asking why had they stop.  
“You said I love you.” - Crowley states with a shaky voice.  
“No, I didn't.” -Castiel moves to sit on the bed. -”I”  
“I am pretty sure I heard right.”- He pulls himself back to lean into the headboard. -”Listen Castiel if you were... If you did not mean it... is”- The flapping of wings interrupted his speech.  
He doesn't see Castiel for almost two weeks the search for purgatory is not going that well, the fight with Raphael is even worse. Now Castiel is sending messages, well is not like he misses the Angel, is not like he had actually invested something on it, wasn't he supposed to be in love with Dean. It always comes back to Dean, maybe it was just that he ponders over his drink, maybe it was just Castiel brain giving him away. It was just that nothing more. The sound of wings interrupt his thoughts and he hates the way his heart flutters at it.  
“You know for a King of Hell wannabe, your style is not bad” -The Angel a girl named Rachel looks at him in a belittle manner.  
“Where is Castiel?”- He is most certainly not in the mood and the smirks she gives him at the question most certainly does not help. -”Why are you here?”  
“Wow, I actually believed the question was going totally different.”-Crowley stays by the door not moving. -”No emotion, good, anyhow is not like I was expecting that much you are a demon after all.”  
“I asked you a question, why are you here?”  
Rachel shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. “well Castiel is otherwise occupied but needs info on the progress of the master plan.”She gives a sigh. “You know I think this is ridiculous no one should degrade to make a deal with a salesman like you, but hey needs justified the means, right.  
“Is that all?” -Rachel nods while collecting the paperwork with the data. -” well, I believe you don't have to worry. Castiel has made it very clear... Now leave and since you love playing messenger, tell Castiel my deal is with him and only him... I don't want any other Angel here again.”  
The enchantment is broken, the mask is off, the intimacy gone. Castiel does comes back but not alone never alone, the coldness on his tirade towards Crowley could fix the North Pole. By the time they manage to get their hands in purgatory they are almost strangers, and it should not bother Crowley but there is a voice in the back of his head telling him off for almost opening up. He holds hope like the light of a single match till the last, even when Castiel tell him that he is getting nothing, that that was the plan since the beginning, he still cannot believe it. Castiel managed to get under his skin. Castiel betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks. W


End file.
